epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Element K/In the Beginning (EWoH)
Sherlock Holmes It's another morning within the ERB universe, all is calm and neutral. I for one was seated next to my partner Dr. Watson, travelling to the North Pole by Santa's sleigh. For you see young chap, Santa isn't real, but Nicepeter is. He see's all, who's naughty and whose nice, but there's one flaw. When he speaks, it's all hints to be deciphered. I for one, the great Sherlock Holmes find it difficult at times. The point of the North Pole is to protect and serve the ERB universe, correcting all of it's wrongs and such. Arriving at the North Pole, I was greeted by Batman, my greatest intellectual foe yet. He gave a brief nod as always and walked off, probably to fix one of his toys because he has no super powers. "Everything has been quiet with Pete recently, Holmes, do you believe something is up?" Watson looked upon Peter and his slumber. I look him in the eyes "You never know my dear Watson, by he does..." As he was pondering, the alarms went off, stating Peter had something to say. There we were, the smallest specks of Justice combined; Me and Watson, Batman, Superman, Goku, The Doctor and Thor. We are the small vigilantes and crime solvers that make the world more peaceful. Peter's head began to move slowly "Death of a man, is already shocking. But worse when intentional and the killers is mocking. Catch them directly, men have gone a new low. There's no alternative at the moment so I suggest you go!" Nikola Tesla Edison sat on his desk as I submitted the reports on his "companies" issues. "Well, Tesla, you did a fine job" he chuckled. I awaited patiently but instead got nothing. Impatiently, I stood up "Where's the 50,000 dollars?" He just laughed even more "You seem to not understand the american sense of humour". At that point, I left, miffed and raged at my hardwork as it equated to nothing in return. I did his dirty work for him, but he'll be the one to take the fall, not me! I didn't want to at first, but what else can I do? He insisted I kill Billy Mays or he'd kill me... I had no choice, and shocked him to death using his own lightning rod cock. I decided to go to a nearby police station, to report of the incident. "Sheriff Rick Grimes, how can I help you there?" he spoke as he adjusted his hat. I hesitated but said it anyway, "I killed Billy Mays, but..." I was cut off when I felt metal around my wrists. As I was hauled away, I yelled "Edison was the mastermind!"but I don't believe anybody heard me... The Doctor Something is wrong here... I've travelled to Menlo Park with the others, and I have grown rather fond of them... The hints point us to Menlo, because of 'Men' and 'Low' but I'm rather disappointed upon seeing Tesla's death sentece for killing Billy Mays. Upon sensing my different mood Goku turned to me "What's up?". I just sighed, "Tesla turned himself in, he's not mocking Mays..." And at the very moment, some things have been brought to my attention. Edison had walked in with an electric chair, whistling to a happy tune. It's ironic for it's the death of a co-worker. Grimes hooked him up, and killed Tesla on the spot. Final words were "It was his fault" Although it was none of my business, since I am of the alien section of the North Pole, I deal with all things alien and involving time travel. I'm sure Holmes will solve the truth behind Edison. For now, I think I'll take my leave and continue looking for a certain Jack. He was reported missing a few days ago, abducted supposedly. Next Time on EWoH ---- "Spock, be me down so I can beat this man like it's my job" ~ Captain Kirk "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, so let me do it with my own eyes" ~ Darth Vader "You... Got no idea what you're messing with here, boy" ~ Stephen Hawking Note This was kind of short I know but I was trying to introduce the basics first and the start-ish, it'll get more interesting around the middle I promise you! Also, character backstories have been done for some of them but some still don't have backstories so, if you can think of one, my message wall exists :P 1. Isaac Newton 2. Ghostbusters 3. Mythbusters 4. Quentin Tarantino 5. William Shakespeare 6. Steve Jobs 7. Bill Gates 8. Pablo Picasso Those are the ones on top of my head for now... Thanks for reading in advance xD Category:Blog posts